


Together Again

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Non Graphic Birth, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin reunite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

Ealdor felt lonely to Merlin without Arthur by his side. Gwen and Lancelot were there and he wasn’t alone, but Arthur was his other half, just as Kilgharrah had told him so many years ago. The past two months had really worn him down. He’d try to keep himself busy. He’d taught the young druids magic tricks until his mother forced him into bed rest. He still left the bed, but he took it easy, not that he could have done very much anyways. His back hurt nearly constantly.

Peregrine had started walking three weeks before and Lancelot had been charged with watching over her as she waddled around the village, as Gwen could no longer keep up with her either.

“I feel so useless.” Gwen sighed as she slowly took a seat next to Merlin outside Hunith’s house. “When you were five months with Peregrine you were still running about and doing stuff.”

“When I was five months with Peregrine, I was strapping myself into a girdle every day and desperately trying not to let it show that I couldn’t catch my breath. Gaius gave me a long lecture about that when she was born. He told me I was extremely lucky I hadn’t lost her.” Merlin’s eyes watered at the thought of losing his daughter.

Gwen rubbed Merlin’s arm. “You didn’t lose her. Look at her.” Lancelot was chasing her around as she giggled and padded away from him.

“When I found out I was pregnant I would have done anything to not be, to have my life go back to normal. Then when she was born, I couldn’t imagine my life without her. Arthur was so scared when I got pregnant again. He made me promise I wouldn’t do it again.”

“Arthur’s a good man.”

Merlin hummed in agreement.

Peregrine came running and deposited a rock she’s found in Merlin’s hand. He smiled and rustled her hair gently. “Thank you sweetie.”

She beamed at him before trotting off again. Merlin cringed suddenly.

“Merlin! What’s wrong?” Gwen asked urgently.

“I think I might be going into labor, but it could be one of the little ones kicking. I’ll know in a few minutes if the pains come repeatedly.”

“Should I get Hunith?”

“That might be best.”

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Branches whipped Arthur’s face as he raced through the forest, but he didn’t care. It’d been a week since the battle had ended but he hadn’t been able to escape the peace talks until that morning. As soon as he possibly could he told Leon to watch over Camelot while he was gone, jumped on his fastest horse, and galloped away.

He wanted to see his family again as soon as was possible. His heart raced in time with his steed’s hoof beats. If he was fast enough he might reach Ealdor by night fall. He almost felt like he was flying.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Lancelot held Peregrine outside Hunith’s house trying to keep her calm as Merlin screeched in pain and swore loudly. It was fairly early in his labor and Peregrine was getting scared.

Sudden Peregrine pointed into the forest and smiled. “Clo-po”

Lancelot turned to look where she was pointing to see Arthur racing toward them.

He jumped down and ran over to Lancelot. And took his daughter into his arms and kissed her head.and stroked her hair.

“Clo-po” Peregrine said again.

Arthur was stunned. “Did she just call me clotpole?”

“She’s Merlin’s daughter after all.” Lancelot shrugged

“Where is he?” He asked as Merlin screamed again. “Is he…?”

“Yes.” Lancelot smiled. Arthur handed Peregrine back to Lancelot and rushed into Hunith’s house.

“You ass!” Merlin screeched as Arthur took Gwen’s place by his side. “This is all your fault!”

Arthur just held Merlin close to him. “I’m sorry, love.”

“Never again!” Merlin swore. “I’m never doing this again!”

“You don’t have to.” He wiped some sweat from Merlin’s forehead.

Hunith couldn't help but chuckle a bit at their banter.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Merlin and Arthur were alone together each holding one of their infant children, a daughter and a son.

“Peregrine was much smaller when she was born.” Merlin noted.

Arthur didn’t bring up the girdle, he knew Merlin knew that, at the very least, that had contributed to Peregrine’s size.

“They’re beautiful, Merlin.”

“Well, they are your children.” Merlin smirked at his husband, who chuckled and kissed him.

“I’m so glad I made it in time to see them be born. You know, Peregrine called me a clotpole when I arrived.”

Merlin laughed. “You’re kidding! Her first word was clotpole!”

“Well clo-po but yeah.” Arthur chuckled. “Have you got ideas for names?”

Merlin blushed a bit. “I thought, since we’ve already got Peregrine we could call them Gyr and Kestrel.”

“Perfect.” Arthur kissed Merlin again.

There was a knock on the door and Gwen and Lancelot brought Peregrine back in. She immediately wriggled in between her parents.

“This is you little sister, Kestrel, and your brother, Gyr.” Arthur told his daughter.

She smiled and curled closer into her parents. They fell asleep there, a newborn on each of their chests and Peregrine between them, a happy family together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I updated again so soon. I'm amazing with myself.  
> btw Gyr is pronounced like gear but with a bit of a tongue roll on the r  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
